


Re:Vale by someone who hasn't read part 2

by TrashCanLife



Series: Shitpost fics [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm so sorry, M/M, but also i'm not, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: The title says it all





	Re:Vale by someone who hasn't read part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into i7 this year while the anime was airing. & I haven't gone onto parts 2 & 3 yet (I prefer seeing stuff animated) That means I really don't know much about Yuki & Momo
> 
> Anything I know about them comes from the No Doubt video, them showing up in fanfics & rabbit chats (I haven't read many - mostly one's about mezzo) & other random stuff I come across
> 
> I saw a tweet about their past in the manga which inspired this mistake
> 
> Please don't hate me

"Yuki!!" Momo screamed out of nowhere. "We have the best kouhai!!"

Yuki smiled at the love of his life. "You're right." God he was adorable. "But you know who's even better?" He continued. Momo perked up. "OwO?" "You."

Momo tackled the long haired man into a hug. "YUKI I LOVE YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!! I HAVE UNDERWEAR OF YOU FOR A REASON!!!" Yuki blushed at the comment as he stroked the younger mans hair. He totally won at life.

Momo stood up as he grabbed Yuki's hand. "Now come on!! Let's go show our kouhai's just how married we can be!" Yuki chuckled. "Momo, we already ARE married." The short haired man began tearing up. "WE ARE!!!"

\----------

The two arrived at the IDOLiSH7 dorm as they kicked down the door. Yuki was carrying Momo bridal style. They refused to let go of each other. "KOUHAI'S LOOK AT HOW MARRIED WE ARE!!!" The seven younger guys all let out a scream. Mitsuki threw a paper cup at the two. "YEAH WE KNOW!!"

In conclusion, YukiMomo is marriage goals.


End file.
